


Shall We Skate?

by novocaine_sea



Series: Holigays! [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, pair skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Yuri skated over to him and leaned his back against the rail, looking over his shoulder at him. "We can skate together."Otabek considered it for a moment. Then he broke out into a genuine grin. “Okay.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgitsdanniie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitsdanniie/gifts).



> Two fics in one day? Oh well, I literally wrote this two days ago without knowing what today's ending would be...  
> Anyway, Happy Holidays Danniie! Some cute, Oturi skating for you :) Enjoy~

Otabek watched Yuri skate around in figure eights. Yuri had gotten the rink to himself, somehow, without question for Yakov. If Yakov had known that the Kazakhstan skater was also using it well, he probably wouldn’t have said yes. But it was just Yuri to his knowledge and Yuri wasn’t one to obey the rules.

“You’re not going to come skate?” Yuri asked, tilting his head back a bit to look at Otabek.

Otabek leaned on the railing and shrugged, smirking a bit, “What’s in it for me?”

Yuri skated over to him and leaned his back against the rail, looking over his shoulder at him. His long blonde hair draped over his shoulder beautifully, no longer covering his right eye as it did when he was fifteen. He had grown it out in the last four years he had known Otabek. He looked almost like a younger version of Viktor Nikiforov. “We can skate together.”

Otabek considered it for a moment. Then he broke out into a genuine grin. “Okay.” He stepped onto the ice, taking Yuri’s hand as he did so.

But he didn’t let go. He laced his hand with Yuri’s and gave a little tug, pulling him along with him, circling the ice with their hands clasped. Yuri tried to pull away at first but Otabek kept a strong grip.

“Come on, I need to practice.” Yuri said, mildly annoyed.

“You said we could skate together.” Otabek pointed out with a little smile. Yuri’s mouth fell open as they stood in the center of the rink.

“Like… pair skating?” Yuri blinked.

Otabek smiled with closed lips and nodded, “Almost. Just… let me guide you.” He took Yuri by the hand again. Yuri did something he wouldn’t normally do - he put his trust into Otabek. They glided along the ice in perfect sync, holding hands, Yuri’s eyes on Otabek the entire time. Otabek could feel them but he never hinted at what he was up to, wanting to maintain the element of surprise. But when he let go of Yuri’s hand to grip his elbow and bring him closer, he figured Yuri would know what’s up.

“Beka, hey-” Yuri gasped as Otabek spun him, Yuri coming in front of Otabek. Otabek’s hand curled on his waist and his other hand fell onto Yuri’s wrist.

“Like this.”

“...Okay.” Yuri whispered.

Otabek smiled softly and they did that, Otabek letting go for a moment after advising him to jump. Yuri jumped into a triple axel, landing flawlessly and then Otabek was back, chest to Yuri’s back, guiding him again.

And then Otabek lifted him.

Yuri squeaked, like a cat touching water for the first time. Yuri was quick to move his arms over his chest in an X, letting Otabek lift him over his head. The small of his back hit the back of Otabek’s head and they spun around and around, Yuri feeling weightless. He was like a bird, soaring. He had never compared himself to a bird before but he felt free like this, Otabek holding him effortlessly.

Otabek fell into a sitting spin, still holding him, and before he knew it they were both standing on their skates. They stopped to catch their breath. Otabek had exerted way too much energy and Yuri felt breathless just from the entire thing. He gripped Otabek’s forearm.

“Beka.” Yuri said harshly, making sure the older boy was looking him in the eye. Could he be called a boy? At twenty-two, he was more of a man. And his strength proved it too.

“I’m sorry for lifting you.” Otabek said after staring into Yuri’s eyes for a moment.

Yuri blinked and then he was kissing him, a quick brush of lips, one hand curling around Otabek’s neck to bring their foreheads together as they parted.

“That… was hot.” Yuri said, a blush dusting his cheeks. Otabek’s eyes widened a bit in surprise and then he let out a laugh.

“You liked it?” Otabek asked.

Yuri nodded eagerly, a fire behind his eyes. Their foreheads were still together.

“Again.” Yuri demanded.

“What’s in it for me?” Otabek repeated his sentiment.

Yuri kissed him again, this time flush against the lips, Otabek stumbling back a little bit. He steadied his hands on the slender Russian’s hips.

“That.” Yuri said after pulling away.

Otabek licked his lips, Yuri’s taste lingering a bit. Then he nodded with a small, dopey smile, “Okay, again.”

They skated again and again, Otabek lifting Yuri almost as effortlessly as the first time, until his arms were like jelly and tingling from the energy they’d been exerting. But it was worth it to see the fire that had gone out after the last Grand Prix back in Yuri’s eyes. Otabek would do whatever he could to restore that fire, even if it cost him an arm or two. 


End file.
